


Out Of Alignment

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-07
Updated: 2006-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed has to fix more than just the targeting sensors. Postep, 2.22 "Cogenitor."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Â§Â§Â§  
What was the name of those aliens? Visâ€¦ Vis-something, Malcolm Reed mused, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He quickly restrained it, acknowledging the nod of a crewman who passed him in the other direction along the corridor on B deck.  
His smile returned, a little wider. Vis-something-beautiful, he amended, pleased. Absent-mindedly, he rubbed the lump on his head which reminded him of the overtures that his counterpart from that alien ship had made to him; the outspoken lady had startled him into straightening up inside a cannon housing and caused him to bang said part of his anatomy on some low pipes. Well, Mr Tucker, youâ€™re not the only one who can wiggle his way into alien hearts around hereâ€¦  
Malcolm turned the next corner and ran smack into Captain Archer.  
â€œWhat theâ€¦â€  
â€œCaptainâ€¦â€  
â€œWatch were youâ€™re going, Lieutenant!â€  
Reed sobered up instantly, snapping to attention. â€œIâ€™m awfully sorry, Sir. I was --- thinking.â€  
Archer shot him a withering look, and it was only thanks to his discipline that Malcolm kept the surprise he felt off his face: Jonathan Archer was just not the sort of captain who would normally bite your head off for inadvertently banging into him. Something was clearly on his COâ€™s mind. Perhaps there was indeed some truth behind the rumour that something had happened to spoil what had seemed a perfect first contact.  
Reed quickly stepped aside to let Archer pass, nodding as the Captain took off again, and finally relaxed his posture, lingering one more moment to watch the other man walk away. He was about to go on his own way too when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught Archer stopping in his tracks.  
The Captain turned and cast him a studious glance. â€œMr. Reed,â€ he said.  
â€œSir.â€ Malcolm resumed his military stance and turned about.  
Archer paused. Then he took a couple of steps back towards the Lieutenant and pursed his lips. â€œTactical systems have had a few bugs lately. Targeting sensors going out of alignment, and the like.â€  
It wasnâ€™t a question. Malcolmâ€™s gaze shifted from the bulkhead behind Archerâ€™s head to the manâ€™s eyes, but he could read nothing beside perhaps frustration in them. No more bugs than usual, he mulled. Plus he really had no clue as to what the like might be: tactical systems had been running as smoothly as could be expected. But far be it from him to contradict a pissed-off superior officer - not a strategically wise course of action.  
â€œYes, Sir,â€ he answered after the briefest hesitation.  
Archerâ€™s eyebrows furrowed. â€œWell, I want you to fix the problem. Find Commander Tucker and get his help.â€  
Malcolm felt a twinge of resentment. Why on earth should he bother Trip and have him waste time on those little buggers! He was more than capable of fine-tuning the bloody targeting sensors himself. Plus it was his damn department. It was well and good for Archer to think the world of Tucker, everyone knew they were close friends â€“ and indeed Trip deserved the respect â€“ but stillâ€¦  
â€œIf I may, Captain,â€ Reed replied in a tactful voice, â€œI am quite certain I need not disturb the Commander toâ€¦â€  
â€œDo as I say, Lieutenant,â€ Archer cut him off. â€œThatâ€™s an order.â€  
With that he walked off, even before Malcolm had had time to reply â€˜Aye, Sir.â€™  
Â§Â§Â§  
Trip had sought refuge inside a maintenance tube. He had burrowed away from everybody. He felt as if he had â€˜murdererâ€™ written in bold letters on his forehead, and the eyes of his crewmates had been like cutting blades slashing through him. It didnâ€™t matter that only the Captain and Tâ€™Pol knew of hisâ€¦ crime; he still couldnâ€™t stand anyoneâ€™s gaze and anyoneâ€™s company. Too bad no maintenance tube could ever hide him from his own conscience...  
As he robotically reconnected wires, he wished he could piece his shattered self together as he was doing with this circuitry. But it wasnâ€™t possible. And it wouldnâ€™t be right. He deserved to go through this hell, even though no amount of suffering would ever bring Charles back to life.  
He put down his tools and wiped a sleeve across his sweaty brow. Then he dropped heavily to a sitting position and, drawing up his knees, he hugged them and leaned his forehead down. He wished he could cry and ease the oppression that had his heart in a vice. Let tears wash away at least some of his misery and shame. But tears would not come. This feeling ofâ€¦ anguish was new to him. Up until now he had gone through life with a smile on his lips and a spring in his step. Sure, he had had his share of difficulties growing up, like anybody, but he had taken them in stride, and overcome them on the strength of his youthful impetuousness.  
Impetuousness.  
Impulsive, thatâ€™s what he was. Jon was right. Reckless, hot-headed, rash, damn thoughtlessâ€¦  
Trip closed his eyes tightly at the memory of Archerâ€™s dressing-down. He had never felt so shocked and hurt in his life: by the news, by Archerâ€™s disappointment and resentment, and perhaps even more by his reluctance to believe that Trip might ever be able to change. Would he ever read friendship and trust in those green eyes again? Would he ever again be able to hold his Captainâ€™s gaze?  
A noise startled him out of his thoughts, and he quickly went back to kneeling down in front of the open panel and picked up his tools, cringing at the idea of having someone trespassing on his sorrow.  
â€œCommander, are you there?â€  
The voice which floated up to him was heavily accented, and Trip flinched. Here was another person he would not dare look in the eye. Another friend who was going to recoil in horror when he learned of what he had done.  
â€œYeah,â€ he called back, trying to sound his normal self. Who was he trying to fool? Certainly not Malcolm.  
He could hear Reed curse softly under his breath as the man made his way through the narrow and uncomfortable access tube. Trip turned his back to the sound and busied himself with his job, only sparing Malcolm a quick glance when the Armoury Officer dropped to sit near him with a sigh.  
â€œHaving fun?â€ Malcolm asked sarcastically after a moment. â€œGood grief, itâ€™s hot in here. Iâ€™d have thought you kept these menial jobs as punishment for the more undisciplined members of your department,â€ he added with a soft laugh.  
Dead right. You hit the mark, Lieutenant.  
â€œSomeoneâ€™s got to do themâ€¦â€  
â€œWell, someone else will have to do them,â€ Malcolm said. â€œIâ€™ve come to save you, at least from this heat. For some unfathomable reason the Captain wants you to help me get the targeting scanners perfectly aligned. Donâ€™t ask me whyâ€¦â€  
Trip bit his lip, his face still turned away from Malcolm. This might be a menial job, but Jon was putting him on something even more humiliating; assigning him to assist Reed on something the Lieutenant was perfectly capable of doing on his own. Talk of losing the manâ€™s trustâ€¦ His heart clenched and his vision suddenly blurred. He was barely aware of Malcolmâ€™s voice still speaking.  
â€œNo offence, I know youâ€™re friends with the man, but at times he... Trip! What the hellâ€¦â€  
The prickling on Tripâ€™s fingers lasted just a fraction of a second, and before he knew it his hand had been jerked away from the wiring and his wrist was in a firm grip, as sparks flew from the open panel.  
â€œThose relays are polarised,â€ Malcolm exclaimed. â€œDonâ€™t you realise it?â€  
He sounded baffled, and Trip could not blame him. Not your typical mistake for the Chief Engineer of Earthâ€™s first warp-5 vessel. Had it not been for Malcolmâ€™s fast reflexes, his distraction could have cost him a bad burn.  
â€œYeah,â€ he said with a chuckle that sounded more like a sob. â€œDamn stupid of me. Thanks.â€ He blinked back his unshed tears and tried to pull his wrist free, but Malcolm tightened his grip on it, forcing Trip to face him. He saw the Lieutenantâ€™s features go from surprise to concern.  
â€œWhatâ€™s wrong?â€ Malcolm asked softly, finally letting go of him.  
Trip turned away again and pretended to study the circuitry, feeling his friendâ€™s eyes on him. He wished he could just wake up and find this was a nightmare. Heâ€™d have to tell Malcolm, sooner or later. Tell him what an irresponsible ass the man he called his best friend was, what he had done. So it might as well be now, in the privacy of this overheated hole. But he just didnâ€™t know where to start, or that he had the heart.  
Finally giving up all pretence of work, he dropped his head to his chest. A moment later he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Reed.  
Malcolm turned his head to study him, but didnâ€™t break the silence; he just put a hand on his arm, and Trip was grateful for the time his friend was allowing him, for not pressing an answer.  
Trip drew in a slow, steadying breath. â€œI caused someoneâ€™s death,â€ he said, his voice barely above a whisper, although in that confined space it sounded louder than he would have wanted. â€œAn innocent person has died because of me and my damned impulsiveness.â€  
There, he had said it. Bluntly. Though it was only the beginning. And the tears finally overflowed. He let them fall, heart-broken and unashamed. It was not the crying he should feel ashamed of.  
He wept silently, watching through his watery eyes colours blend and his surroundings form kaleidoscopic images, with Malcolmâ€™s hand now clutched tightly on his arm. After a brief hesitation he anchored himself onto it, trying to find the strength necessary to go on. Go on speaking. Go on with his life.  
It was Malcolm who finally spoke. â€œOne of the aliens?â€ he enquired. His voice was low and uncertain; as if he was loathe showing himself curious, afraid to intrude on his sorrow.  
â€œThe cogenitor,â€ Trip admitted in a choked voice, releasing Malcolmâ€™s hand to wipe his tears away. He heaved another deep breath and regained control over his emotions. â€œShe - it committed suicide.â€  
â€œIâ€™m so sorry. I didnâ€™t know,â€ Malcolm simply murmured after a moment. His hand was still firmly holding onto Trip.  
Trip nodded. His mouth was dry. He dared a sideways glance at Malcolm: his friend looked absorbed in thought.  
They were silent for a long time.  
â€œWhy did it do that?â€ Malcolm suddenly enquired. â€œIfâ€¦ if you donâ€™t mind my asking,â€ he stammered. He still spoke in that low, baritone voice which Trip knew in his friend was the sign of deep-set emotion; be it seething anger or, as he hoped in this case, empathy.  
Did he mind telling Malcolm? He did, yes. More, he was afraid to do it. Malcolm was a man of principle, and Trip didnâ€™t want the Lieutenant to think less of him; he didnâ€™t want to risk losing, after Archerâ€™s, also Reedâ€™s respect and friendship. But neither did he want their friendship to be founded on lies, and it wasnâ€™t by running away from the truth that he could hope to pick up his life again. One thing he had always admired in Malcolm was his courage. Now was the time to find some courage of his own.  
â€œBecause I couldnâ€™t mind my own business, couldnâ€™t keep my nose out of matters that didnâ€™t concern me, and I judged those aliensâ€™ customs by my own, faulty meter,â€ Trip said with bitterness. â€œI thought the Vissians were mistreating the cogenitor, preventing it from living a full life. I furtively took scans of its brain and when I found that it had the same mental capacities as anyone elseâ€¦ I taught it to read, and urged it to become what it could not.â€  
Trip paused. Malcolm was as still as a statue at his side. Frozen in horror?  
â€œI broughtâ€¦ Charles on Enterprise. Showed it the world I thought it deserved to enjoy. And when it refused to go back to its own ship and asked to remain with usâ€¦â€ Trip swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut against the harrowing memory. â€œThe Captâ€™n decided its place was with its own people. A few hours later Jon got a callâ€¦â€ Trip couldnâ€™t finish.  
Malcolm finally removed his hand, and Trip felt the loss of that small comfort. Then Reed shifted. Tripâ€™s heart missed a beat. Was he drawing away in revulsion? But Malcolmâ€™s legs brushed against his, seemingly not afraid of the contact, and when Trip dared raise his gaze, he saw that his friend had only moved to sit on the other side of the narrow access tube, probably because he wanted to be face to face with him. Searching his eyes Trip was relieved to find no sign of revulsion in them.  
â€œTrip, you may have done all that,â€ Malcolm said slowly, holding his gaze. â€œBut you didnâ€™t mean any harm.â€  
No revulsion perhaps, but pain was clear on Malcolmâ€™s face as he spoke the well-meaning words. Well, of course, the man might not feel revulsion, but the least he could feel was pain at the idea that his best friend could have acted so irresponsibly as to cause another personâ€™s death.  
A choked sob escaped Tripâ€™s throat. â€œI killed it!â€ he blurted out.  
â€œYou did no such thing,â€ Malcolm replied quietly but firmly. â€œIt was stillâ€¦ Charlesâ€™s decision to take its own life. You are not responsible for another personâ€™s decisions.â€  
â€œIt doesnâ€™t matter, itâ€™s as if I killed it,â€ Trip growled. He felt a surge of irritation at the idea that Malcolm would want to make him feel better. He didnâ€™t deserve to feel better. â€œIf I hadnâ€™t stuck my nose where it didnâ€™t belong, it would still be alive!â€  
Silence met that. Thick and heavy.  
In the end Malcolm breathed out audibly. â€œThat is true,â€ he murmured. There was no accusation in his voice, only understanding, yet Trip felt once more the stabbing pain of guilt. He looked up at his friend; Malcolmâ€™s focus seemed to be inward.  
â€œThough itâ€™s hard to live with oneâ€™s own mistakes, one must,â€ the lieutenant said grimly, lowering his head.  
â€œI donâ€™t think I can live with this mistake, Malcolm,â€ Trip replied numbly. â€œThis is not like connecting the wrong wires or touching a polarised relayâ€¦â€  
â€œNo, itâ€™s a lot more like making a tactical decision, and finding out perhaps it was the wrong one, and tossing and turning in bed at night without peace, because that decision may have cut some lives short,â€ Malcolm said in a breath. He looked up, and Trip saw the pained expression return to his face. â€œI know what youâ€™re going through, Trip,â€ he added quietly, leaning his head back. â€œItâ€™s ugly.â€  
Trip felt slightly disoriented. Malcolm hadnâ€™t caused anyoneâ€™s death on Enterprise butâ€¦ perhaps before... If anyoneâ€™s decisions could mean the life or death of people, well an Armoury Officerâ€™s were it.  
He studied his friend, but didnâ€™t ask him anything. He respected his need for privacy as the other man before had respected his need for silence. Let Malcolm decide if and when he would tell him more.  
â€œHow am I ever going to forget?â€ Trip wondered aloud after a long pause.  
â€œYou canâ€™t â€“ in fact, you mustnâ€™t.â€  
â€œThen how do I go on?â€ Trip murmured with an anguished look.  
Malcolm gave a bitter smile. â€œIâ€™m no expert,â€ he said. â€œOr perhaps I am,â€ he amended, with a mirthless huff. â€œYou know me and my tendency to broodâ€¦ But there is one thing I firmly believe in: we all must try to learn from our mistakes, and become better persons because of them,â€ he said thoughtfully. He pinned Trip with his gaze. â€œNothing will make the ache go completely away - or the remorse. They will resurface. But we must, we have a duty to turn our mistakes into stepping stones to becoming better human beings, and not allow ourselves to be crushed by them. â€œ  
â€œI firmly believe in this,â€ he repeated.  
There was indeed a quiet conviction in Malcolmâ€™s voice, a strength that shook Trip to the core. Malcolm was right, though Trip knew the lesson would be a hard one to learn. His friendâ€™s words glided over his soul like the gust of a cool, evening breeze on a hot summer day. Just as a gust of wind, though, the comfort was gone in an instant.  
â€œDo you really think I can become a better person through this?â€ he asked grimly after a moment.  
Malcolm tilted his head and his eyes softened. â€œYou already have, Trip,â€ he said. â€œYour grief is proof of that. Grief has a way of forging one into a better person.â€ He pursed his lips. â€œAs long as you let it cleanse you, as long as you donâ€™t fight it.â€  
Trip felt a painful lump in his throat. â€œThe Captâ€™n doesnâ€™t seem to agree with you,â€ he murmured. â€œHe doesnâ€™t think Iâ€™ll ever change, and I canâ€™t really blame him. He said that Iâ€¦â€ His voice failed, and he shook his head. â€œHe lost his trust in me,â€ he eventually managed.  
â€œTrip, thatâ€™s preposterous. Surely you donâ€™t believe it,â€ Malcolm said in his clipped accent, catching his friendâ€™s gaze and holding it. â€œWhatever gave you that idea?â€  
â€œItâ€™s pretty clear, donâ€™t you think? He just asked you to baby-sit me. He assigned me to help you re-align the targetinâ€™ sensors...â€ Trip said dejectedly.  
To his astonishment Malcolmâ€™s face lit up, and his friend broke into a soft laugh. But his own face must have been a mask of misery, for Reed quickly reined in his amusement.  
â€œSorry,â€ he said, a little self-consciously. â€œBut the funny thing is, I too was pissed-off when Captain Archer ordered me to get your help.â€ He heaved a deep breath. â€œNothing personal, but I just couldn't see why I should disturb Enterpriseâ€™s Chief Engineer to fix the blasted targeting sensors - as if I couldn't do it myself! So, there you areâ€¦â€  
A moment later, however, Reedâ€™s eyes narrowed and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. â€œIâ€™ll be damned,â€ he said thoughtfully. â€œI believe I have just figured out why the Captain did thatâ€¦â€  
Trip looked at him blankly, waiting for an explanation. His overwhelming emotions had fogged up his mind.  
Malcolm raised his eyebrows in an innocent expression. â€œWhatever he told you, Iâ€™m quite sure that after you left he felt badly about it. I believe he thought you could use a friend at your side. And since he obviously couldnâ€™t be the one this time, I was second best.â€  
â€œAh, noâ€¦â€ Trip murmured, not wanting to give credit to a hope that might be short-lived.  
â€œOh, yes,â€ Malcolm said convincingly. â€œTrust me.â€  
They sat for a few more minutes. Then Reed jostled Tripâ€™s knee with his own.  
â€œSo, are you finished here? I know re-aligning sensors is not much fun, but the man did order us to get the bloody job doneâ€¦â€  
Trip sighed, then reluctantly picked himself up and started closing the panel, working in silence. It was good to have a friend at his side. Perhaps Jon had sent Reed to him so that he could have a shoulder on which to weepâ€¦ And perhaps Malcolm was right: it wasnâ€™t a matter of forgetting, it was a matter of remembering, and letting this tragedy change him into a better person. He owed at least this to Charles.  
â€œMalcolm,â€ he said earnestly, turning to face him. â€œI donâ€™t think I could have dealt with this without you.â€  
A mix of emotions played across his friendâ€™s face. â€œThis is nothing compared to all the times you helped me,â€ Malcolm replied quietly, with a small smile. Wiping a sleeve across his sweaty forehead, he added, â€œBut letâ€™s go now, before all they can find of us are two puddles of sweatâ€¦â€ He stood, as straight as the maintenance tube allowed him, and began to make his way back.  
After a few steps he turned briefly, as if to check that he would follow him, and Trip saw him shoot one of his rare, mischievous smiles.  
â€œI still have to tell you how tasting cheese with a certain lady lead to a certain lump on my head...â€  
Â§Â§Â§  
It didnâ€™t take them very long to get the little buggers back in line. Well â€“ targeting sensors versus the combined forces of Enterpriseâ€™s Armoury Officer and Chief Engineer? Not much of a contestâ€¦  
Trip had barely left the Armoury, totally drained but in a definitely more serene frame of mind, when Reed saw Archer peek inside the door.  
He left his console and walked quickly to the Captain. â€œSir,â€ he greeted him politely.  
â€œLieutenant.â€ Archer cast a surreptitious glance around. â€œJust checking to see if you had carried out your orders,â€ he said. It was rather obvious he was there for another reason.  
Reed kept a perfectly straight face but smiled inwardly. Archer was poles apart from your typical Commanding Officer, at least the Royal Navy type which he had been taught to think so highly of. After a disorienting first few weeks Malcolm had begun to appreciate the man, and his style of command had slowly grown on him.  
â€œAye, Sir. Targeting sensors are aligned and ready.â€ He licked his lips. â€œThanks to Commander Tuckerâ€™s expert assistance, I might add.â€ Malcolm eyed his CO. Archer seemed to be weighing him.  
â€œSo things areâ€¦ running more smoothly now?â€ the Captain asked.  
Reed opened his mouth to reply; then stalled. The way Archer had asked the questionâ€¦ just how many layers of meaning did it have? He fathomed the depth of the green eyes before him.  
â€œI believe so, Sir,â€ he replied, with his gaze as much as with his words. Then he added, â€œAs you know, Captain, things canâ€™t always run smoothly. Sometimes aâ€¦ piece of equipment may give a problem or two. But if one understands its complexityâ€¦â€  
He saw Archerâ€™s eyes narrow.  
â€œSome pieces ofâ€¦ equipment are particularly temperamental,â€ Archer replied meaningfully. â€œThey go out of alignment a bit too often.â€  
â€œYes, Captain,â€ Reed said, raising his eyebrows. â€œHowever...â€  
Should he dare say more? He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to one side.  
â€œ...You will agree that there are pieces ofâ€¦ equipment that are of vital importance to the well-being of the ship. Of this crew. We just wouldnâ€™t fare as well without them. They may go out of alignment once in a while, but they donâ€™t do it on purpose, and itâ€™s not to say that if one keeps working at them, with perseverance and patience...â€  
Malcolm finally broke off, surprised and a bit wary of his own outspokenness. The message hadnâ€™t been all that subtle.  
Archer looked at him for a long moment, a thoughtful expression on his face; then nodded. He made as if to leave, but stopped and turned his head again, and Reed tensed.  
â€œIâ€™m sure you did a good job withâ€¦ a particular piece of equipment, Lieutenant,â€ he murmured as his eyebrows shot eloquently up. â€œThank you.â€  
â€œNot a problem, Sir. My pleasure,â€ Reed replied with a genuine smile and a silent sigh of relief. He watched his Captain walk away. Perhaps it was his imagination, but the manâ€™s step seemed lighter. Malcolmâ€™s heart, though, still felt a weight on it. Archer was already at the door when Malcolm heard his own voice calling out to him.  
â€œSir.â€  
Archer turned and Malcolm bit his lip, suddenly wary. Bloody hell, when had he got so damn bold?  
â€œLieutenant?â€  
Well, too late for a retreat. Malcolm closed the space between them and lowered his voice. â€œCaptain, I believe that piece ofâ€¦â€ He cut himself off in mid sentence and smirked. Heaving a deep breath, he raised his eyes on Archer and forged ahead. â€œSir, I believe Commander Tucker needs to know that he hasnâ€™t lost his Captainâ€™s trust.â€ Iâ€™m afraid I canâ€™t do that for you, he silently added.  
Archer clenched his jaw, and for a moment Reed feared the Captain would tell him he was out of line. But then, as he had hoped and actually expected, the manâ€™s features softened.  
â€œI see,â€ Archer said only. As usual, though, he wore his heart on his sleeve, and Malcolm could tell how this incident had hurt him. And how Archer-the-captain was in conflict with Archer-the-friend. The Captain looked at him for a moment longer, than nodded and left.  
Malcolm reached for the comm. link. â€œReed to Tucker.â€ Trip had said heâ€™d be in his quarters.  
â€œYeah,â€ a weary voice replied.  
â€œUhm, Trip,â€ he said, the smile on his lips clear in his voice. â€œIâ€™d straighten up your quarters if I were you. I believe youâ€™re about to receive a visitor.â€  
â€œA visitor?â€ Tripâ€™s puzzled voice replied.  
â€œJust do what I say. Trust me. Reed out.â€  
Trust. It was important they trust each other, Malcolm mulled as he cut off the connection and leaned against the wall. Out here in space, each other was all they had, so they couldnâ€™t really afford to let doubt creep in to damage that trust. Humans had just begun their exploration of the universe, and they were bound to make mistakes. Their fallibility was their weakness â€“ and didnâ€™t he know thatâ€¦ But their humanity, their unique â€“ it seemed â€“ ability to feel compassion with such great depth was their strength. Malcolm shook his head. How bizarre that the very man who had taught him that, Captain Archer, should need to be reminded. Well, not really reminded. He was certain Archer would have talked to Trip sooner or later. But sometimes you just had to give the man a gentle push to get him past his pride.  
Talking of prideâ€¦ what was the name of that Vissian Armoury Officer who had wanted to spend the night with him? Damn! He had conquered the heart of one beautiful alien lady and couldnâ€™t even remember her nameâ€¦


End file.
